nationbuilderfandomcom-20200213-history
NB VII Rules Update: Warfare
Introduction (Posted after Turn 6) SO ! A post about stuff and things in which you attempt to brutally murder each other. War is a tad different this time around, which some of you know about and some of you don't. So i wanted to give everyone a rundown so there is as little salt and confusion as possible. Firstly, Declaring war Declaring war is a fairly straightforward business. The turn before you attack someone, you MUST post a fluff piece informing the person that you are going to war with that they are about to enter a new world of pain, and of course some kind of c̶o̶m̶p̶l̶e̶t̶e̶l̶y̶ ̶b̶u̶l̶l̶s̶h̶i̶t̶ just and valid reason that you are going to war with them. If you don't do this, you armies can't move until the turn after you do. The exception to this are sneak attacks, which have a fail rate based on the enemy nation's detection level. (base 25%) Secondly, Armies Your armies are your stalwart green toys that fight the bad guys and take territory for you. They cost 10 gold as long as you have fewer armies than your army cap of two per province. After that, the upkeep cost of each additional army is tripled as you hire mercenaries or drag people from their homes that should probably be making sure your economy doesn't implode. Third, Fightan Wars on Dirakkis are fought strictly for land. There's no puppeting or looting as in past nationbuilders. Each battle is fought for a province, and with each fight land is either gained or lost. If the invading army wins, the defender's income is reduced immediately, and the invader's income increases immediately. However, the army cap is then shared between them: the defender's old armies raised in that province are treated like they still own it, and until they die (putting the defender under their new army cap), the invader can't raise troops from the newly captured province. Armies are only destroyed on a roll of 1 or 2 on a d20, which is rolled each fight for each individual army and then the military score modifier added to it. Armies that are defeated and not destroyed retreat to the next province, where they fight at half strength. Finally, Revolution NPCs have feelings too, and sometimes those feelings can be rather angry. If you have low culture score you may have a revolution happen to you, with a faction from within your country rising up to overturn your leadership. The rebels can be put down in two ways: with culture or with force. Rolling for culture is the more dangerous choice, as the rebels will in the mean time be conquering your lands, reducing your income and military cap. However, it also solves the problem in the long term, as improving your culture score puts you out of revolt range, generally. Going the military route is somewhat safer: revolts only start with a single army, and can not improve their military score without outside help. Therefor a lucky player could raise 4 armies in response and obliterate those pesky NPC feelings. Should you fail to pacify or "pacify" the rebels, they take over your country. This involves a regime change, a change of fluff for your nation, and a reduction of all of your stats by 1/2 or 10, whichever is less. So try not to let that happen. *Outside help- Once a rebellion holds a province they can be traded with like any other nation. They provide 10 income to the unscrupulous nation who trades with them and for every 100 gold donated to them they raise an army that they would not have raised otherwise. WAR EXAMPLE The angry short people (army cap 8) invade the border province of the peaceful and just kind of hungry bug people (army cap 6). The angry short people have eight armies to the bug people's six. This means i roll 8(d20 + military score) for the angry short people and 6(d20+military score) for the bug people. The angry short people win, but none of the bug armies die, so the furious midgets get +10 income and the harmless bugs lose 10 income. The dwarf army cap does not increase until two more bug armies die, but the bugs cannot raise more than 4 armies now. This makes them sad and probably signals their allies to bail them out. Category:Nationbuilder VII: Dirakkis